Lilium The Great
by Rosesarered09
Summary: I put this story in some radom catagory because it didnt have a sub catagory but its about a girl confronted by a shadow who asks for a favor
1. Chapter 1

Lilum the great

A Goth story

By Rosesarered09

Lilium, so many words come to mind, Dazzling, clever, and heroic but not this Lilium, Lilium was intelligent but no one would call on her in class, she was beautiful but no one cared for Lilium except for her parents who still barely pay attention to her anymore, but today is a great day for Lilium that is, for reminder this tale is put in many way so forth I tell it in a different way but get the same plot line

Today Lilium was graveyard as usual, in her black dress with red ribbons and her hair black and curlier as ever with a red headband in with her black and red umbrella. Today seemed like a great day for a stroll in the graveyard she said to herself thinking about what was to happen the coming mouths, she would have a baby brother or sister.

She was sitting on a rock looking at all the graves thinking to herself "Why don't I have a friend to play with, why does everyone think I'm a freak" then all of a sudden a shadow came from no ware and took Lilium's hand gently and said

"My sweet flower would you do me a favor from your parents tower"

"Yes shadow what would you like me to do for you"

"Go to your home and make it your family's tomb for all I really yearn for is what lies in your mother's womb, for I have heared great things from the past that you see, so bring your still unborn brother and I will grant you a wish"

So Lilium did as the shadow asked and returned to her home but before she left the shadow gave her some poison to take care of her father

Warning- This is a very gory scene so if your into that stuff keep reading if your not well…………to bad

When she entered her home her parents were in different rooms, Father in the living room and Mother in the kitchen

"Perfect" said Lilium with a hesitation thinking if she should do it or not so she went into the living room where her father was

"Sweetheart" said her father getting out his favorite chair "how are you are you alright you don't usually come home this early"

"I'm fine father would you like some wine"?

"Yes I was just about to get some would you get it for me"

"I would be delighted" said Lilium walking into the kitchen to find her mother

"Sweetheart is everything alright"

"Yes mother I'm fine I'm pouring dad some wine"

"Good I'll be right back" and then went into the living room with Lilium's father

As mother and father were talking in the living room Lilium prepared the wine. The wine was a beautiful shade of red Merlot, as Lilium pour it she stoped to think about what she was doing

"Is what I'm doing right, killing the only family I have for a wish, I'm so confused right now, maybe I should just kill mom, but the shadow asked for both of my parents dead but" her thoughts interrupted by her mother walking into the kitchen

"Sweetheart are you sure everything is fine"

"Yes mom I'm fine"

"Alright" and walked back into the kitchen

Lilium made her chose and put the poison in the wine, and walked back in to the living room

"Here you are father" and gave the cup to him

"Thank you darling" and took the sip that would kill him in a minute as mother walked back into the kitchen and screamed with terror

"LILUM COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW" Lilium obeyed and walked back into the kitchen

"WHAT IS THIS" showing her the poison

"Mother I do not know but what I know is that you are going to die and Father to"

"What do you mean" all of a sudden we heard dad choking Mother ran back in while Lilium stayed and look for a kitchen knife to complete the task given to her.

Sadly my Readers this is the end of Lilium's Parents and her unborn brother and the chapter so come back when the next one is the ending of Lilium the Great


	2. Chapter 2 the beggining

And now my friends the moment you've been waiting for

Chapter two of Lilium the Great

Were we left off Lilium was confronted by the shadow and well if your reading this chapter you would probably know what was going on so I don't need to waste room on the page

Lilium went into the living room with a knife behind her back to find her mother on top of her dead Father

"Lilium how could you do such a thing, why would you do this"

"Because a shadow asked me to" took the knife from behind her back and stabbed her Mother in the heart to death.

After she was cretin everyone in the house was dead, she took the knife that killed her mother cut an opening through her stomach and saw the baby, the thing that would complete her task. She said

"Well shadow there it is I'm not bringing it to you for I have endured so much pain I can not take it anymore I will not take my baby brother out of my Mothers stomach and bring it to you, you may come and get it"

Then Lilium heared a voice that sounded like the shadow

"Then you have not completed your task you will not get a wish if you do not bring him to me in a bag at the graveyard"

So Lilium told herself

"If don't do what he asks I'll never get a wish"

So Lilium decided that she would bring him to the shadow, she went into the kitchen and found two bags one for her belongings and the other for her brother. She went up the stairs to get her room for one last time to gather her things she found the teddy bear her mother gave her when she was two and picture of her and her father at the county fair eating cotton candy and the clothes she cherished the most.

She quickly got her belongings and her unborn brother and left the home to the graveyard once again.

Lilium returned to the graveyard the shadow awaiting for her arrival

"Thank you dear little flower, now for your wish, what would you like"

"Don't get me wrong, but I would like to dance and play all night long, but no matter the cost, I would like a friend the most relevant"

"Im sorry my dear little flower, but sadly friends are beyond my power"

"Then I want my brother back, for this little deal of ours has turned awfully sour, what good are you if you make me weep, please my brother returned to the gates of my keep"

"Nor your brother I can return either, for what has been gave must be kept"

"Then I wish to have you undone, kind shadow, in the deepest darkest meadow untouched by time"

"Fair enough little flower, you will have me undone in the darkest, blighted meadow, but your skin will always be paler then our brightest moon, you will travel the road of which I point, and for sure one day dear little flower you will have me undone."

Lilium curie at the unknown shadow

"Thank you kind shadow of whom I do not know."

Lilium began her path of misery and darkness throughout the land, but always she would carry her teddy bear her mother gave her, in her beautiful black dress, with red ribbons and red headband, but she will never forget the day of the encounter of the shadow.

Well that's chapter 2 sorry it took me so long I had started other stories and forgot about this one but Lilium will continue you think this is the end….. but it isn't.

-Rosesarered09 (Rose)


End file.
